It is known to provide machines and systems for the preparation of single servings of beverages such as coffee, tea and chocolate from cartridges contained a pre-measured quantity of one or more beverage ingredients. The strength of the beverage dispensed can be varied by diluting the ingredients or the brewed composition using a supply of water. However, with some beverages such as coffee there is a demand for stronger beverages and or larger quantities of beverage in a single serving. Attempts have been made to provide concentrated beverage ingredients, in granular or liquid form, to allow larger and or stronger beverages to be dispensed from a cartridge of fixed volume. However these attempts have generally not proved successful due in part to differences in taste between granular and liquid based, composition and compositions based on roasted and ground ingredients. Another solution is simply to use larger cartridges for larger volume beverages. However, this normally requires the use of a separate machine for each cartridge size or the utilization of complicated clamping mechanisms which can adopt separate modes for clamping different cartridges. This results in expensive arrangements which can be difficult to operate.